


The Musketeers Big Bang Community and Challenge

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Gen, New Community, The Musketeers Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information on a new community and a Big Bang Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musketeers Big Bang Community and Challenge

The Musketeer community over at FF.net, Livejournal (LJ) and here on AO3, is small in comparison to some of the other communities out there. But, it doesn’t take away the fact that there are some amazing authors and artists out there that forms part of this community.

As an amateur writer myself, and a fanatic fan of The Musketeers, I realized that although there are several communities at all three of the above mentioned sites, there is not one dedicated to the longer form of writing – the so called, Big Bangs.

Because of this, I’ve decided to start a new community over on LJ and hope to launch it soon. I’ve also noticed that there are more writers here on AO3 and on FF.net that do not post their writings over on LJ and they would not realize if a new community starts up and therefor I’m posting this entry on my own AO3 account. I will include a link to my personal journal over on JL where I’ve posted a poll to see what the reaction would be to such a community.

Unfortunately, unless you are registered users on LJ, you would not be able to take part or comment on the poll, so I’m inviting you to do it here. I would love to hear from you and what you think of such an idea.

I will start a community here on AO3 where all of the big bang fics and art can be posted, so no one will have to worry in becoming part of any other platform if they don’t want to.

Please leave a comment!


End file.
